The Underworld Prince
by DrackenLady
Summary: Hades has a son. A son who can kill those around him with a single touch. Harry Potter wonders why people around him keep dying. Camp Half-Blood, meet the Underworld Prince. Spoilers for the PJ movies!


Yah okay, I know I should not be doing this, but the idea would not leave me after I saw Percy Jackson 2. And honestly I have a hell of a writers block on all my other stories, a new one would do me some good I figured! Enjoy!

* * *

Two shadowed bodies walked through the Empire State Building, making almost no sound as they stepped onto the viewing deck of the roof. Barely anyone glanced at them as they entered a small side door, not noticing how it seemed to glow golden for a moment as the two people were, unknown to the human, transported to the top of Mount Olympus.

Slamming the doors to the gods meeting hall open, the shadows moved away from them to show the figures of a man and women.

Silence overcame the hall as the women gave a shout of 'mother' and ran into the arms of an older lady with corn blonde hair.

"Persephone," the women, Demeter, murmured in her daughters' hair. Back on earth, the first day of spring had begun for the humans as Demeter rejoiced in her daughters' safe return from the underworld.

Her companion snorted in derision and turned away, making to leave the stifling hall.

"Hades," a voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. Turning slowly, he turned green eyes up to look at the god who had addressed him, Zeus.

"Yes, brother?" he questioned, trying to hide his irritation. Ever since his so called wife had aided the Jackson boy in escaping with the Lightning bolt, he was in a perpetual bad mood. He could only count his blessings that the boy hadn't told his dad or Zeus that Hades had wanted the bolt, otherwise god of the underworld or not, Zeus would have found a way to punish him.

"Brother, please. Enough of this. Let her go." Zeus pleaded with him.

"By her I am assuming you mean Persephone? She belongs with me brother, and don't you forget it." Hades shot back, honestly tired of this argument.

Every time he came to pick up or drop of his wife, Zeus would always say the same lines. He couldn't figure out why either. When he had first taken Persephone, Zeus had been the one to come up with the six months arrangement, why was he protesting it now, after all these years.

"Hades, I know things you don't—"Zeus was cut off.

"What things! You always say you know things, but you never explain!" Hades burst out, honestly tired of this. Every year since he had tricked Persephone into becoming his wife, he had become hated on Olympus. Whereas before he had been welcomed, if not a little feared, he now was looked at with scorn and contempt. This made him hate the yearly visits to pick up and drop off his wife, he hated being treated like this.

"She has done things brother, things she has not told you about that would hurt you more than you can ever imagine should you know!" Zeus burst out.

"Zeus no!" Persephone cried out in alarm.

A crack of thunder followed by a flash of light illuminated the meeting halls of Olympus from outside as Zeus stood from his throne, eyes flashing with anger.

"Do not forget that I am your father! Wife of my brother you may be but you shall NOT address me by my name!" He roared, causing Persephone to cower in fear, silent tears streaming from her eyes.

Her eyes glanced at her mother only to be met with quiet sympathy. She bowed her head as she continued crying, knowing that not even her mother could help her when she angered her father like this. Her title as Queen of the Underworld had gone to her head, she had crossed a line and now no one could stop her father from revealing her secret.

"What has she done?" Hades whispered, yet it was heard by everyone as if he had yelled it.

"She was pregnant, brother." Zeus replied, causing all the Olympians to stare at him in shock as Hades' head snapped up, staring at him in confusion.

"Pregnant?" Hades whispered, his tone filled with wonder, as if he could not comprehend the meaning of the word.

"Yes. She was three months along when you dropped her off, and gave birth just as you came to pick her up. She hid on Earth so that no one would see her pregnant body and gave birth down there. I was the only one who saw or knew, no one else." Zeus explained, eyes filled with regret.

Hades' eyes were still glossy, as if in another world. "Why did you not tell me?" he finally asked, tone not judging or unkind, merely indifferent.

"She begged me not to. She said she would tell you on her own time." Zeus replied, hiding how much his brother's tone hurt something deep inside him. "I finally grew tired of waiting for her, of watching everyone here look at you in contempt for what you did to her when she did something even greater."

"Where is the child now?" Hades finally looked up, eyes completely emotionless as he looked at Zeus, tone hollow.

"I do not know. She gave him away." Zeus replied, fearing that his brother had finally snapped.

"What do you mean she gave him away?!" Hades finally showed his anger, tone raging.

"I could not follow him all the time Hades!" Zeus pleaded with him.

"Follow him? He is but a toddler Zeus." Hades scorned. At the guilty look on Zeus' face, he knew he had missed something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He is not a toddler. This didn't happen recently Hades." Zeus replied.

"What—how long?" Hades finally caught up.

"Hades—"

"HOW LONG DAMN YOU!" Hades screamed out.

"Seventeen years."

Hades stared at his brother, eyes uncomprehending for a moment. He finally turned on his heel and stormed towards the doors of the meeting hall.

"Brother wait—"Zeus called after him.

"Don't!" Hades cut him off. "Don't call me brother. That you would hide such deception from me for this long, you no longer have the right to call me brother."

Storming away, he stood outside of Olympus and let he aura reach out across the earth, feeling Atlas shiver in fear as he felt the presence of the King of the Underworld.

'Come find me son. I'm waiting for you.' His message screamed with his aura, making it seek his blood and guide it back to him.

In the Scottish Highlands, in a school no normal human could see filled with magical and mystical wonder, Harry Potter jerked as a jolt of comforting darkness pulsed through him and he was whisked away from the body of Lord Voldemort who lay disintegrating after his defeat at the hands of a seventeen year old boy.


End file.
